7 Deadly sins: Pride
by The Sky Is Endless
Summary: Neji the womanizer. Tenten, the ordinary female. Sasuke, the mysterious person. What on earth will happen? Part one of the 7 Deadly Sins series... Finally updated!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Neji the womanizer. Tenten, the ordinary female. Sasuke, the mysterious person. What on earth will happen?**

**Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I dun own Naruto**

"Speaking"

_"Thinking"_

_Flashback/ Emphasis_

* * *

Late

BRIIIIINNNNGGGGGG! Tenten's alarm clock rang shrilly. She jerked awake.

She heaved herself out of bed. She started the usual morning "ritual".

"Change clothes, brush teeth, wash face, eat and go~!" She sang.

Tenten jogged outside, bright and cheery.

Scratch that all out.

BRIIIIINNNNGGGGGG! Tenten's alarm clock shrieked. She jerked awake, annoyed.

Groaning, she pushed the snooze button on her alarm clock and went back to sleep.

- 10 minutes later-

Tenten woke up, happy. She glanced at her alarm clock. It read 7:50.

She swore, "F**K, I'M GOING TO BE F*****G LATE! **(A/N: I actually typed those words. Though, if younger people read this, it's unhealthy for them to know these words at a young age.)**

"TENTEN! DON'T USE THOSE COLOURFUL WORDS HERE! IT'S UN-YOUTHFUL!" A voice rang out.

"Lee, " Tenten murmured.

Tenten did what she had to do. Quickly. Change clothes, brush teeth, wash face, don't eat and RUN!

Tenten sprinted outside, bedraggled and pissed.

"Hello my youthful flower," Lee greeted her.

"Hey, Lee," Tenten responded, "let's hurry."

"YOSH! But did you get your bag?"

"Oh crap."

Running inside and back, she was even later than before.

"Ok, I'm done."

The two of them ran to school.

* * *

**Short chappie.**

**I will update like tomorrow or something.**

**Peace out.**

**Sky~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Neji the womanizer. Tenten, the ordinary female. Sasuke, the mysterious person. What on earth will happen?**

**Hm, I think this series would be fun to write. :3**

"Speaking"

_"Thinking"_

_Flashback/ Emphasis_

* * *

Neji, the Supposed Prostitute

The gates of the school were opening. Looking at a clock, which popped out of nowhere, Lee and Tenten arrived at school 10 minutes earlier, than later.

Tenten looked at Lee accusingly.

"What?"

"Lee, what did you do?"

"I AM SORRY MY YOUTHFUL BLOSSOM! I CHANGED YOUR ALARM CLOCK SO THAT YOU WOULD BE EARLIER! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" Lee said, and ran off.

Tenten sweat-dropped. "Oooookkkk..."

Not bothering to go after Lee, Tenten looked around for her friends.

The first person she saw, was a male. A brown haired male. A brown haired male with a strange purple hue in his eyes. A brown haired male with a strange purple hue in his eyes and a flock of girls going, "NEEEEEJJJIIII-KUUUUNNNN!!!!"

Of course, it was "Neji-kun".

Neji Hyuuga. Player of Konoha High. The heartthrob that all girls chased after. Actually, all, except Tenten.

Neji strolled up to Tenten, a seductive smirk on his face, which made the girls stalking him sigh, swoon and faint.

Tenten rolled her eyes, "Hello, Hyuuga."

Neji looked at Tenten up and down, his eyes straying around her breasts.

Tenten glared at him and said, "pervert."

The male chuckled, "Tenten, you look... neat... today."

Tenten suddenly felt self-conscious. She was still scraggy from being dragged up and from rushing.

Looking up a Neji, she went up close to him, as if an attempt to kiss him, and SLAP!

Neji stumbled back, holding his face, "Bitch."

Tenten smiled innocently, "Better than a prostitute."

Still smiling, she walked off, leaving Neji amused and his fangirls glaring, at her touching THE Neji Hyuuga.

* * *

**TOO SHOOOOORTTTTT!!! D:**

**I was thinking that this would be fun to write, but now it's gonna be kinda hard to piece the sins together....**

**I hate my short chapters. Anyway, review please, even if it does suck. :D**

**Sky~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: Neji the womanizer. Tenten, the ordinary female. Sasuke, the mysterious person. What on earth will happen? Part one of the 7 Deadly Sins series**

**Same thing for what I do for all my stories.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

* * *

Don't EVER Touch THE Neji Hyuuga

Happy with what she had done, Tenten and Lee kept an eye out for her their friends.

A wild shriek was heard behind them, "YOU! YES YOU! YOU BITCH! WHY DID YOU TOUCH OUR NEJIIIIIIIIII-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNN!!!! NO ONE EVER TOUCHES OUR PRECIOUS HUNK!"

Tenten stopped moving and turned around. Lee, on the other hand, hid behind a tree, muttering stuff about, "I don't want my youth to be ruined by a stampede of ladies."

The bun-haired beauty glared at the fan group. The group, like a herd of angry bulls, charged at her.

Out of no where, a man with raven hair sprang out and pushed Tenten out of the way.

"So you do want a death wish, don't you, eh?" The saviour smirked, looking at Tenten sideways.

"Oh, yeah. My wish is to die by the hands of sixty quadrillion girls, stepping and biting at me, till i die."

The male chuckled, "Anyway, stay clear of those girls."

"Sure will, Sasuke."

Smirking again, he sprang off gracefully.

"SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASUKEEEEEEE-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNN!"

Tenten sighed. It's really sad how Sasuke also had a fanclub, being the 2nd most wanted bachelor of Konoha High. Of course, coming under Neji.

She stood up and dusted herself off. Then, she felt glares at her back. The Saskue fan-club.

"YOU! YES YOU! YOU BITCH! WHY DID YOU TOUCH OUR SAAAAASUKEE-KUUUUUUUUNNN!!! NO ONE TOUCHES OUR PRECIOUS MAN!"

Tenten sighed internally. Another fanclub to worry about. This is going to be a long day.

* * *

**I think I'm switching tenses...**

**Damn short chapters. Sadly, I can't do anything about them. Well, I can, but I also can't. Get it?**

**This story is like my "take-mind-off-other-things" story. It won't be updated as much or as frequently as the others.**

**Okie Peace**

**Sky~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Neji the womanizer. Tenten, the ordinary female. Sasuke, the mysterious person. What on earth will happen? Part one of the 7 Deadly Sins series**

**XoTentenXgurlXo101: I'm typing up this chapter at 10:14pm. I'm busy on Saturday and Sunday so, don't kill anyone. D:**

* * *

The Loooooong Day

Tenten sighed, wiping sweat off her forehead. She had been running away from enraged fangirls for 5 minutes. In two minutes, the bell would ring.

It's amazing how much energy make-up obsessed girls had when they were overprotective.

-Two minutes later-

_BRIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

Tenten huffed with relief and made her way to her first class, English.

Familiar faces were seen. Glares were even more frequently seen. Tenten took her seat, which happened to be in between Sasuke and Neji. Greeeat.

"What are you doing in _my _seat, bitch?" A skanky voice spat at me.

"This is yours now, hm? I see no name, Karin."

"Hmph."

She then stalked off with the rest of her slutty whore of friends.

"Now, class. We are organising groups for the camp. In your groups, you will sleep, eat and do your activities together. Basically, each group is going to be stuck together for a week. No matter how much you hate it," the English teacher, Kakashi, announced.

"Do we get to choose our groups?" someone asked from... somewhere.

"No."

_"Such a sadist," _Tenten thought.

"I will read out your groups," Kakashi said, not looking up from his 'book', if you can call it one.

"... Group 3 is Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba and Uzumaki Naruto."

_"There goes most of my friends."_

".. and Group 4 is Karin, Hyuuga Neji, Uchiha Sasuke and **-I'm not revealing her last name yet-** Tenten."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Tenten's POV**

"... Tenten."

I groaned. How horrible, putting me, _Karin, HYUUGA _and Sasuke together. I didn't mind being with Sasuke, but Karin and Hyuuga were... ew. My vocab fails me.

I glanced at Karin. Her face represented a pig. Only much worse, because she looked like a pig already. It was screwed up into a combination of shock, horror, happiness and disgust. If I was allowed to, I would've taken a picture.

I looked at Hyuuga next. He was just... Neji. As usual, he was flirting with a couple of girls. Obviously thinking that he'd score tonight.

Next, was Sasuke. He looked normal. Unaffected, and bored. That's the best way to describe a person like him.

**End POV**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Classes went on smoothly after that.

At the end of school, Sasuke was waiting for Tenten by the gates.

"You sure you don't want me, Tenny?" A low, husky voice sounded.

"The only time when I would want you is when hell freezes over," Tenten replied cooly.

"NO ONE REJECTS NEJI-KUN!" Guess who... or what?

"I had enough of this this morning." Tenten whispered. She then ran.

_This little piggy went to market.  
This little piggy stayed at home.  
This little piggy ate roast beef.  
This little piggy had none.  
And this little piggy, by the name of Tenten, went 'wee wee wee wee wee wee wee wee' all the way home, while being chased by Neji's fangirls._

Or an alternate ending.

_And this little piggy, by the name of Sasuke, went 'wee wee wee wee wee wee wee wee' all the way home, while being chased by his own fangirls, as well as having Tenten being chased by Neji's supporters behing him._

* * *

**I am so totally gonna re-write this chapter. It sucked.**

**It's been half an hour, I'm sleepy, bored, and my nose is killing me. Damn cold.**

**So, peace out.**

**Sky~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Neji the womanizer. Tenten, the ordinary female. Sasuke, the mysterious person. What on earth will happen? Part one of the 7 Deadly Sins series.**

**Sorry to anyone who waited for this for some time. I've been neglecting my stories because of schoolwork and what-not.**

**So, Enjoy~**

* * *

Off To Camp We Go

"Ten, you should really buy some food. It's like, empty."

"Well do it yourself."

Sasuke and I were in the apartment. He was raiding the pantry and fridge while I was reading some random book that I plucked off the shelf. I wasn't even reading and didn't even know the cover. Anyway, who cares?

I was actually nursing to my wounds from getting trampled over by a hoard of fangirls. Both Hyuuga's and Sasuke's.

Honestly, who on earth would want one of them? I mean they're both stuck-up arrogant bastards. Well, more Hyuuga than Sasuke.

That is, to my opinion. **(A/N: Anyone who disagrees with me. Don't kill me. I have a reason for this and if I was truthful, making my thoughts as Tenten's, it'd be neutral. If that made any sense... I'll shut up now.)**

"Ten, I don't do the shopping. You do."

"You should learn to do chores, Sasuke."

"I'm a man. Who bothers?"

"So you want to starve."

"No. Cooking, cleaning, shopping. All womens' stuff."

"Watch it."

"Fine."

He walked to the room I was in, my bedroom, and plonked himself down on my bed, next to me. **(A/N: Gee this computer doesn't recognise onomatopoeia.)**

"And what're you doing?"

"Mind your own business, Sasuke."

"Bu-"

"Don't go brotherly on me."

"You should feel honored that I'm brotherly to you. Do you know how many girls wish they were you?"

"Just because all you say to them are 'hn' or anything that's one syllabled."

"True. Anyway, you haven't answered my question. Do you know how many girls wish they were you?"

"No duh." I held up my bruised and scratched arm.

"So that's what you were doing."

"Get out of my room Sasuke."

"I was going to ask you something else."

"Hurry up."

"Have you packed for camp yet?"

"No."

"Do you want me to do it?"

"I said no brotherly. And anyway, you want to do it don't you."

"... I should really erase your memory or something."

Heh heh. Uchiha Sasuke's secret hobby. Organising, packing, anything to do with neatness. Except vacuuming and cleaning the toilet. He's a friggin neat-freak.

"Go have fun packing."

He left.

I sighed. Knowing so much about Sasuke is kinda weird. He acts all 'cool' at school and whatever but he's actually a big softie.

A really big softie.

I mean one time, I just got this small bruise on my leg and he went mother-hen on me. It's amazing that he didn't go motherly on me then, but that was probably there was packing to do.

I picked up the book that I discarded on my bed.

I read the title.

_"Sex Facts. All you need to know."_

The page that was open showed a very -hem- graphical picture of a part of the human body. And had information on it's 'factors' and 'uses'.

And it was only on guys too. **(A/N: Yes, yes, you know what I'm talking about.)**

... what fun.

I threw the book out the window. Damn teachers want our minds to become tainted and dead.

A few minutes later, Sasuke came in with a small suitcase.

"It contains a sleeping bag, a pillow case, 3 t-shirts, 2 blouses, three pairs of jeans, 5 pairs of underwear, 5 br-"

"You raided my underclothing wardrobe?"

"You care about me raiding your wardrobe when I've seen you naked plenty of times?" **(Don't get any ideas, people.)**

"You know, if I didn't know you that well, and if you weren't that close to me, you'd be 5 kilometers under the ground by now."

"I'm thankful. Now, as I was saying. 5 bras, 5 pairs of socks, your swimming gear, camera, towel, extra pair of shoes, and pyjamas."

I looked at the tiny suitcase. "You actually managed to fit all of that in there?"

"Yes."

"You.. freak..."

"It's called space conservation. Oh and Mr. Tuffles is in there too."

Mr. Tuffles. A teddy bear that one of my old friends from China gave to me. He was battered, but well loved.

"Take him out."

"What? Tennie scared of Hyuuga and Karin finding out that you still sleep with a teddy bear?"

"No, it's just that he's too old to be travelling."

"Ah, in denial I see. Well, your secret is safe with me. I'll go take him out."

"Good boy."

"... I'm not a dog."

He left again.

A few minutes later...

"Ten, you should go sleep soon."

"Yep. You should too." **(A/N: And so should I.)**

"G'night."

"You too."

The apartment went dark.

**o.o.o.o.o**

Next Day

"Ten, get up or we'll be late."

I groaned. "5 minutes."

"Now."

"Fine, fine."

We were meant to be at the school by 6:15am and it was already...

"6:10?! ALREADY? WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP EARLIER?"

"You should get more sleep. I've already got everything ready."

"Predictable."

I went off and did what I usually did.

**o.o.o.o.o**

-At school-

"3 -huff huff- minutes. Record," I panted.

"Yeah."

"Ew, the dog has arrived."

Karin, Karin Karin. Of all people.

"Why hello talking pig. How're you today?"

"Oh look, the dog has gone delusional!"

"Karin."

"Yes Sasuke-kuuuuun?" She battered her eyelashes. Disgusting.

"Shut up."

She sobered up at once, "You know you want me, Sasuke-kuuuuun."

Kinda reminds me of someone. And speak of the devil....

"Tennie-chan. You look cuter all tired and sweaty, than usual."

"Fuck off, Hyuuga."

"I'm afraid you should wash that mouth of yours, Tennie-chan."

"Don't call me Tennie-chan."

"Wh-"

"All students come here to get your name marked off," some teacher called.

"Hai."

Everyone filed to where we were meant to go.

"Off to camp," someone sang.

**o.o.o.o.o**

-On the bus-

"To make everything fair, your partners for the camp will be picked from a hat. When I call your name, come up," Kakashi announced.

One by one, people came up. Some squealing with delight and others looking not so good.

"Tenten."

There were three pieces of paper in the cup 'hat'. The names of the people in my group.

_"Please be Sasuke, please be Sasuke."_

"Tenten with Neji."

Anyone but him.

"This will be fun," Hyuuga murmured.

"Shut the hell up, Hyuuga."

"You wish."

**o.o.o.o.o**

-Halfway through the trip-

I felt sick.

Sick. Sick. Sick.

I became bus-sick whenever I was on a bus for over an hour ever since I was a little girl.

A sick-bag was shoved in my face.

"Thanks, Sasuke."

"You look pale, Ten."

"You know why."

"Tennie-chan gets bus-sick, eh?"

"Got a problem?"

"Not at all."

"Then shut up, Hyuuga."

"My life, I rule it."

"Ten, you're turning green..."

"And I'm about to p-"

My words were cut off because my mouth was suddenly washed by my insides coming out where it went in.

A water bottle was shoved in from of my face.

"Thanks again."

"You look better."

"My mouth ain't feeling too good though."

"Who's would after they puke?"

I cleansed my mouth with the water.

Vomiting is seriously disgusting.

I heard quiet sniggering in front of me.

I kicked the chair.

"Hyuuga, make one more sound and that head of yours will be disconnected from your body."

"If you can touch me that is. Of course, if it was you, I wouldn't mind."

Sasuke growled quietly beside me.

I rolled my eyes and then fell asleep.

-

"We're here."

I opened my eyes and saw a forest. And cabins.

Kakashi directed the different groups to different cabins.

"Group four, go to cabin four."

Duh.

We trooped to cabin four, avoiding cobwebs and overgrown trees. Karin clung onto Neji all the way. Despicable.

I opened the door to the cabin. It revealed to rooms and two bathrooms.

A note was tacked on the wall near a shoe rack.

"Group 4," it said, "you and your partner will each share a room and bathroom. No complaining. Kakashi."

Oh what great fun.

Karin stormed into one of the rooms, dragging poor Sasuke along, who glared at Hyuuga which said, "touch her and you're dead."

Ignoring the person at my side, I picked my suitcase up and walked into the other room. There revealed 2 beds.

"Ladies first pick."

"I don't need your manners, Hyuuga. Cut the sugar topping and let's get this over with."

His face fell immediately.

"Sugar topping means everything that you know about me, Tenten. That's a bit of information you don't know," he snapped, "In fact, no one is close enough to me to actually know the _real _Hyuuga Neji."

So different...

"I hate the girls. All of it is a pretense. And you're the first one to know that. Feel special."

At that, he stepped in front of one of the beds and started to unpack.

Hyuuga... who are you really?

I don't know why, but I was determined to find out.

* * *

**Ok, that was extra long to make up for the non-updating days.**

_Preview of next chapter_

_"You're afraid of the dark?"_

_"My closest relatives, including my parents were murdered exactly 11 years ago. And at around this time. 12am."_

**Stay tuned. Oh and leave me a review!**

**Also, if I'm taking too long to update, just leave me a message and I'll update ASAP. As I said before, this is like a 'take-my-mind-off-things" kind of story. It won't be updated as often. Not like any of my stories are being updated anyway...**

**Peace!**

**Sky~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hyuuga the womanizer. Tenten, the ordinary female. Sasuke, the mysterious person. What on earth will happen? Part one of the 7 Deadly Sins series.**

**Chyeah, I'm back after... 6 months and two days...**

**My stress reliever story~**

**Alrighty, enjoy!**

* * *

Camp - Day 1

Hyuuga and I didn't talk at all as we were unpacking. He was stoic, silent and had a very cold aura around him. Honestly, he didn't seem one bit like the Hyuuga I knew and hated. Not one bit, just like he said.

Sasuke barged into our room then.

"Tenten."

"Hm?"

"Kakashi told us that we were to stay in our cabins until dinner, which is at 6. Then we go back to the cabins, go out again at 9, have supper and lights out is at 10. Got that?"

"Yeah, thanks, Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded in response before he was dragged back into the corridor by a certain pig-faced bitch who was saying something about staying up until 5am, doing unspeakable things. **(A/N: Yeah... I guess you understand that.)**

Hyuuga glanced at the spot that Sasuke had previously been before continuing to unpack his luggage. We stayed silent.

At 5:45, Sasuke and I made our way to the dining room. We were both rattling on and on about how annoying or tiring our partners were.

"He was all like 'You don't know me and crap like th-,"

"- kept speaking of things that I definitely wo-"

"- stayed quiet. It was soooo tediou-"

"- exually abusing me to no end!"

Strangely enough, we knew what the other was saying. Every single word.

Our annoying and tiring partners stayed exactly the same until supper.

Sasuke and I weren't used to supper. It was only at camps such as these where we actually ate something after dinner.

Accepting my chocolate milk and cookie, I waited on the stairs of the dining room for Sasuke. There was a crackle of electricity, the boom of thunder, a flash of lightning and a small shower of a sparks, before the lights of the dining room went out.

There were a few screams and shouts of surprise before Kakashi called us to silence. "Everyone, go back to your rooms with your partners. The black out will only last a few hours but it would be past lights out by then. Electricity may be used tomorrow morning."

Murmurs broke out amongst us as pairs of people left the dining room, heading towards their cabins. A small drizzle had started. It would have been best to leave before it started pouring.

"Sasuke? Sasuke!" I called. Thunder struck again.

"I'm right next to you."

"Oh..."

A very strong scent of perfume filled my nostrils, followed by a very nasty squealing of a voice, "Don't you go stealing my Sasuke-kun, dog. C'mon, Sasuke."

Unable to make any sounds of protest, he was dragged off.

A hand grabbed my arm from behind and I yelped, startled. Spinning around, I found myself looking into the whitish-purpleish eyes of Hyuuga Neji.

Hyuuga kept me in tow until he arrived at our room. He literally chucked me inside and locked the door. Lightning flashed outside.

Peculiarly, Neji sat himself in the centre of his bed, his arms around his knees. I moved towards my bed and sat on the edge.

It was very dark. I wasn't able to see anything unless the lightning outside flashed.

Kakashi, clad in a raincoat and umbrella, came knocking on everyone's doors, telling us that it was the time for lights out. Both of us drew our blankets back, crawled into our respective beds and bundles up.

The two of had stayed in our positions for a long time. The time dragged on. I wasn't able to sleep without Mr. Tuffles. Without that bear, the night became scary...

"Tenten, you awake?"

"Yeah." I was surprised. I glanced at my ticking alarm clock next to me. It was midnight, I shuddered.

It was then that I realised that Neji was right next to me.

"You're afraid of the dark?" He asked.

I nodded, "My closest relatives, including my parents, were murdered exactly 11 years ago. And at around this time. 12am."

"Oh... I'm sorry."

I faced him. My eyes were accustomed to the dark now and I was able to dimly make out shapes and some colours. Smiling weakly, I said, "It's fine. You get over it quickly."

Neji stayed quiet for a while. When he spoke again, he sounded fearful, "C-Can you teach me how?"

Now I was staring at him. "How to what?"

"Get over something like that."

"Um... instinct, I guess."

"I wasn't able to."

Now this was something I didn't know about Neji.

"When it was my fifth birthday, my father had given me a brown bear as a present. He said that he would love me no matter what happened. I was handed over to a dark haired man and I saw money being exchanged. I didn't understand then. I lived with the second man for a very long time," Neji hesitated a bit before continuing, "Every second was painful. I hated it. I ran away from him. After days of searching, I arrived at my old home. No one was home and all I saw was a decayed body in the ceremonial clothes of a tea ceremony, the exact clothes my father had worn when I left," he took in a deep breath, "I knew who did it. It was the person I lived for for years. I killed him that... night..."

Neji started breathing deeply. His body went slack and he stayed on the ground, sleeping. I didn't believe my ears. He had committed murder... _the _Hyuuga Neji had killed someone. Someone who had sheltered him for many years.

Once again, his previously spoken words held true. I didn't know anything about the real Hyuuga Neji. No one did. His pretense was just sweet white icing on a burnt cupcake.

The old Neji, I hated him. Now, I revered him.

* * *

**Bleh. Sucked, but it did relieve stress!**

**Amazing...**

**Now, reviewing would make me even more happier and I'll update more frequently and and.... yeah.**

**Peace.**

**Sky~**


End file.
